Haunting Past
by 0MoonBoots0
Summary: Lucy's mother was murdered years ago, and now he's coming after Lucy. Gray notices his feelings for her and decides to stay with her to protect her, but with Gray hanging around 24/7 starts getting on Lucy's nerves. Will Gray protect her from her killer, or will he push her away by accident. GreyLu pair Fanfiction
1. The Haunting Past

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS( only the plot) Ok, I find this story hard to write because I am still writing New World which is a LoLu fan fiction, so please just try to follow along with me lol… its GreyLu Time…**

Team Natsu walked down the road of Magnolia, laughing and snickering about how easy there past quests has been. Lucy looked over at their smiling faces. Natsu, Ezra, Gray, Wendy, Charla and Happy were so dear to her. She wished that everyday this happy feeling that she has would stay with her forever.

"Lucy, are you going to stop by the guild first or go straight home after this?" Ezra asked dragging a truck load of baggage behind her.

"I think I'll just head home after this," Lucy reached into the air and started stretching, "I'm exhausted."

"What, but Lucy I thought we were going to see who could drink the most beer without passing out. Lucy's a liar," Natsu said, a little bit of pout in his voice.

"Sorry Natsu, maybe another time."

"We'll all walk you home then," Gray said.

Lucy then noticed for the first time since there previous quest that Gray had spoken. It was very out of character for him. Usually he would fight with Natsu or Ezra about something random, but it was different this time. It made Lucy a little worried.

The party all walked up to Lucy's house. Gray and Lucy started falling behind.

"Hey is everything ok with you today Gray?

"Huh? Oh ya," Gray said unconsciously, "I just have a lot on my mind that's all." Gray looked over at Lucy.

"Oh great, that's good to hear." Her smiling face set something off in Gray's heart_, why is seeing her smiling face make me so nervous all of a sudden._ Lucy looked back at him, "is something wrong."

Gray hadn't realized that he had been staring at her, "Oh Ya, sorry you just have a big bug in your hair," he lied playfully.

"What! Get it out, get it out," she started shaking her head.

"Don't worry its gone." The jokes were way behind them at that moment.

The party ahead was frozen, staring at Lucy's front door. She and gray rustled past them to get a better view of what was making them so quiet.

"You know the doors unlocked if you guys wanted to-"Lucy's heart plummeted, there was a note on the front of her door. It was written in red ink and was stabbed to the door with a rusty old knife. Lucy quickly grabbed the note and read it out loud,

"I know where you live, and you can't escape. I've done away with your mother and now it's your turn." Every word sounded gruesome and twisted, Lucy had a hard time grasping on about what the whole note meant.

Gray quickly snatched the mysterious note away from Lucy's view. Even though it was out of her sight she still thought about it. _What does it mean, I've done away with your mother._

"Whats does this mean? Is someone trying to pick a fight with Fairy Tail," Natsu said, all fired up.

Lucy started shaking, "Lucy?"

_My mother_-

**_Lucy's Flashback _**

_"Mommy, there's a funny letter on the door," young Lucy said, pointing at a piece of paper on their mansion door, _

_ Layla grabbed the note and hid it from her daughter, "it's nothing sweetie, I think you should go inside and play with your dolly for a while._

_ Lucy cocked her head to the side; she wanted to know what the funny letter meant. Her mother turned on her heels and quickly walked in the direction of her father's office. Lucy followed in secret; curiosity got the best of her._

_ She watched from a distance as her mother ran into her father's studies and shut the door behind her. After that Lucy got bored and went up to her room and thought nothing else of it._

_ The next morning she was woken up by a strange shaking. Lucy opened her eyes and noticed her butler, Jackson, held out a pair of clothes for her to wear._

_ "Whats going on Jackie?" Lucy blinked open her sleepy eyes._

_ "Master Lucy. Please put on your clothes, were going on an adventure."_

_ "Really, cool!" She did as she was told and when she was dressed the twosome got in a stage coach and went off on a fake adventure._

_That's right_, Lucy head was spinning with strange memories. _When I got back to the house, father said that mother was away on a business trip, I never saw her again. Jackson told me when I turned 16 that she was never going to come back, he said she had died. But now I know the truth._

Lucy lunged away from her memories, "It's the same guy!"

"What, Lucy what does that mean?" Gray was the one who spoke.

"It's the same man who murdered my mother!" Lucy could feel the shock approach her. Everyone's face grew pale.

"Lucy so you think-" Wendy couldn't even say it, she didn't want to think it to be true.

"So you believe that the same man who murdered your mother years ago is now finally coming after you," Ezra's face was the same but her voice had a quake of suspicion in it somewhere.

Lucy couldn't see anymore, she was so scared. _Why is this happening? Why does my past have to haunt me?_

"Lucy?" Gray placed his hand on her back, but Lucy was somewhere else.

_Does this mean I will never see those happy smiling faces ever again? What happens if I die, will they ever be the same._ Unconsciously Lucy's tears came. _Mother what do I do, please tell me_.

"I don't think it's safe to have Lucy stay here at her house anymore," Natsu shifted and faced the group "let alone her being by herself."

"That won't be a problem." Gray's hand tensed on Lucy's back, shaking her to reality again.

"What do you mean gray?" Happy said floating around Natsu's head.

"Lucy will stay with me from now on."

"Gray that can't be possible,"

"And why not?"

Wendy slapped some sense into him, "You live in the boys dorm, you can't possibly have Lucy live there. It's against the rules."

"That will be the last thing this creep would ever suspect. She'll be safer around a bunch of boys than sitting at home alone." Lucy looked up at Gray's face, he looked more serious than she had ever seen him before.

"I have to admit, that's not a bad idea." Charla exclaimed, "If Grays' with her 24/7 than the stalker would have a hard time trying to strike at her. "

Happy got between them, "Charla stop scaring Lucy."

"What do you think Lucy?" Natsu asked her.

Suddenly all of the eyes were on her, "I-I," she moved closer to Gray, "Think Gray's idea sounds pretty safe to me." _I have to make sure they don't worry about me. I need to be brave._

"We will discuss this with the guild once we get back. Let's see if we can get their full support on this plan." Ezra got a better grip on her traveling bag, "Then Gray and Lucy will come back here and get her stuff."

"Don't worry Lucy," Natsu gave her her favorite toothy grin, "We'll make sure your safe."

Team Natsu set off again this time with a new motive. _I'm blessed to have such great friends who would protect me like this,_ she looked up at Gray, _I know that if I'm with Gray, I will be just fine._

**Will Gray and Lucy get along living under the same roof? Will this strange man come out of the shadows? Find out in the next chapter…**


	2. Settling In

**OK, I know that this chapter was longer than the others but I just couldn't stop typing. Sadly I stopped where I didn't want to, Drats! So even I wait for the next chapter lolz…**

"I think it would be best if we all tried to make Lucy's existence here as unnoticeable as possible." Master Makarov was sitting on the bar table next to Mira. "You need to lay low."

Gray stood next to Lucy as they both listened to their guild master. "I will make sure that everyone in the guild will keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, but until then, I advise you not to go on any quests until this man is caught."

Lucy looked down at her hands. _That was what I'm afraid of_. _What if I never get to go on a quest with Team Natsu ever again_? Lucy started stirring back and forth.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Levy walked up to the group, "Lucy are you ready,"

"Yea."

Levy wanted to help her with moving in with Gray. _I have to be brave, I can't put my friends through anymore hardships as it already is._

Once the threesome got to Lucy's house, they immediately started searching around for any suspicious figures that could be lurking around the house. Gray continued doing rounds while Levy and Lucy were upstairs packing.

"So Lu-chan," Levy asked with a tall smile on her face as she placed a few old books in a large suitcase. "How are you feeling right now about all this?"

Lucy stopped packing and looked at levy, "to be honest I'm scared out of my mind, I don't want it to be over yet. It happened so fast." She turned away from Levy, "I just don't know what this guy is going to do with me."

"Oh come on Luce, Gray's not that bad."

There was complete silence; the laughter hit them like a tsunami. "I thought you were talking about the killer," Lucy said, trying to hold back her tears of laughter.

"And I thought you were talking about Gray." Levy as rolling on the ground, "that was priceless, "she wiped at her eyes, "but all jokes aside, you're moving in with Gray, whats going through your head."

Lucy started blushing, _honestly I never had thought about it, I was more thinking about the murderer_, _I wonder why Gray volunteer to take care of me so quickly._ "Well…" Lucy paused. "I think staying in the boy's dorm might be a little awkward, but I don't really have any more thoughts behind that."

"Uh huh," Levy didn't sound convinced. "You're not at all worried about whats going through Gray's mind at all."

Lucy's heart was beating faster and faster with every word that came out of Levy's face, _why does this bother me. A_s Lucy opened her mouth to reply, Gray came in through the door.

"Are you done yet, this is taking forever?"

"Ya, I just have to pack my clothes and we can go." Lucy stood up from sitting on the floor for so long. The sudden change in height mad Lucy's head spin. She reached out to support herself on a chair, but was caught by an arm instead. Gray wrapped his arms around her waist but Lucy's weight brought them both tumbling down. Lucy struck her head the floor. Gray pushed out his arms to stop himself from crushing Lucy under his body weight.

He got on his hands and knees and leaned over Lucy, "are you ok, whats wrong."

Lucy looked up at Gray's face, she felt so small and helpless in this position. "I'm fine, I just lost my footing for a second."

"Look at you two, all 'lovey dovey' over there." Levy stated, snickering like an old woman.

Gray and Lucy didn't realize that their position mad things look very perverted. Lucy sat up quickly and pushed him off of her. Gray sat there confused. _What just happened? It wasn't awkward for me a moment ago and now my heartstrings feel like they have been snipped off._

Lucy stood up slower this time, and looked around the room, remembering all the good times they had here. All the times Natsu snuck in to entertain her, all the times the team would crash here when there was nothing else to do. _How can I just walk away from all of this_?

"Don't worry about it lacy". Gray stood up after her; he probably noticed that she was upset. "I'll make sure you come back here again."

"Look on the bright side Lucy; you don't have pay rent anymore now that you're with Gray."

There came those blushes again, _why does Levy have to tease me like this._ "Ok I'm ready,"

Gray picked up most of the bags and they all headed down towards the boys dormitory.

Gray, Levy, and Lucy stood in front of the boys' dormitory; _it looks just like the girls'_.

An older man, around his 40's started running up towards the threesome. "Gray, we have a problem."

"What is it this time, Audrey?"

Levy leaned over to Lucy's ear and whispered, "I'm guessing he's the dorm father."

Lucy looked over at the man now that he was closer. He had short brown hair and he was bad to look at either.

"Jet and Droy vandalized the entire place."

"What!" Levy exclaimed, she was in a team with them so Lucy could understand why she was so strict about them.

As if they were summoned, they watched as Droy and Jet came running out of the dorm with a bunch of random junk in their hands. They froze in fear as the saw Levy's angry face. She was tapping toe on the grassy lawn.

"Levy-chan!" The two boys started to run away but were countered by a tall man with long black hair.

"You two better not be giving Levy any trouble," Gajeel grabbed them by their hair and dragged them over to Levy and Audrey.

"Why are you guys doing this? I thought you learned your lesson from last time."

Lucy leaned over to Gray's ear, he bent down to her level to hear what she had to say, "so I'm guessing this has happened before. "

Gray returned the whisper, "more than once." His calming voice sent chills down from her head to crotch. _What the hell just happened?_

"Gajeel, could you be so kind and help me punish them EXSACTLY like we did last time," Levy said. It had to be the first time Lucy heard Levy sound so evil,

"I recommend using the bamboo poll this time, GEH HEE," Gajeel snickered.

"No please, use the hammer instead, NOOOOOOOO!" Jet and Droy looked as though they would pee their pants as Levy and Gajeel dragged them off to who knows where.

Gray whisper in Lucy's ear again, "you don't want to know what happened last time," there were those chills again,

"Would you stop doing that!" Lucy shouted and Gray,

He backed away, _what the hell did I do to you?_

"Gray what is this young lady doing here," Audrey asked looking up and down Lucy's body.

_Oh great he's one of those guys_.

Lucy is staying with me, did master Makarov not tell you about his."

"Oh, so you must be Lucy Ful- I mean Heartfelia." He held out his hand, "I'm Audrey." Lucy grabbed his hand and winced in pain as he gripped her hand with all his strength and shock it up and down. "I need to go pick up after their mess so I'll leave you two to it then." And with that Audrey was gone.

When Lucy entered the boys' dorm, she was hit with a foul stench,

"Why did they have to use the stink bombs this time," Gray looked annoyed as they walk over to Gray's room. They could see all the damage that Jet and Droy had done to the place. There was paint splattered all about the walks and a strange liquid was starting to stain into the floors.

_I hope it's not this bad by his room._ Just as Lucy thought, they stood in front of the door that lead to Gray's room, painted in blue ink was the words, "Queen Levy." Lucy looked up at Gray and she could tell that he was trying hard not to lose his temper.

He unlocked the door and walked inside, Lucy was surprised to find that the room was very tidy. There was a single bed and a couch, both on opposite walls. Dressers and cabinets were attached to the small kitchen section of the room. _At least it didn't stink in here like it does in the hallways_. Lucy liked the color of the room too. It was a nice baby blue color. Blue reminds me of Gray. She looked over at him, immediately after Gray sat down Lucy's luggage, he stripped off his shirt and face planted into his bed.

_Figure that would be the first thing he does._ Lucy stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do next.

Not removing his face from the bed Gray pointed at a dresser next to the bed, "that's yours so go crazy girl."It was kind of hard to understand what he was saying but Lucy figured it out sooner or latter,

"Yay, I get an entire dresser." Lucy said with humor in her voice.

Gray turned over, "Hooray!" He said sarcastically.

Lucy smiled, since all this has happened, Gray wasn't acting like himself, _I'm glad I got to see the old Gray again._

They unpacked Lucy's things, showered (separately you pervs lol ), got dressed, and stood in the middle of the room.

"You can have the bed Lucy," Gray said, scratching the back of his had with exhaustion. "I can sleep on the couch,"

"No, it's your house so you sleep where you want to."

"Geez", he plopped down on the couch, "I want the couch, the beds to hot for me."

"Ok, ice princess, ha!"

"Not you to Luce, Natsu is bad enough." He turned over leaving only but the back of himself for Lucy to see.

_That's the first time I've hear him call me that._ Lucy got under the covers of Gray's bed and snuggled up close to the covers. _They smell like him, it's nice._ Lucy slowly drifted away into a long and painful slumber.

**What will happen in the next chapter? Will Lucy have a nightmare and need comforting –wink wink-? Find out in the next chapter?**


	3. Nightmares

**Ok heads up, this is going to be a really short chapter because it's only Lucy's nightmare. I hope it's easy enough to understand, and if you read my other fanfictions, the murderer might come as familiar to you…. And I know its typo city lol**

Mangolia is that where I am right now_, Lucy was walking up and down the streets of the town that held most of her favorite moments, something was different. There was no weather, no wind, no heat, and there wasn't a sign of another person._

Where is everybody_? She looked up at the sky; it looked irregular in a certain spot, like the sky was melting away._

_Curious, Lucy ran in the direction of the strange sight, every step getting hotter and hotter as she went._

_Lucy stood, mortified at what lay before he. Her house was inflames. Fire licking between cracks even Lucy didn't know was there. Wood collapsed here and there, sending a spew of sparks into the sky._

No,_ Lucy ran into the house_, this can't be happening, what caused this._ She ran up to her room, it was freezing cold for some reason. She grabbed at her shoulders, rubbing up and down to ease her goose bumps, _it's all in flames, why am I cold.

"_Why Layla," Lucy turned the sound of the voice, a man laid on the bed, allowing the icy hot flames lick at his gorgeous body. He had his eyes closed, and his shirt had slowly burned to ashes. "For a man like Jude." He sat up in the bed, his grey eyes scanning Lucy with anger._

"_You did this," she started backing away, she could barely feel her fingers anymore. "W-who are you?"_

_He quickly stood and cocked a gun at her face, not once did a blink faze his serious gaze. "You're going to die Layla, you and everything close to you." His finger twitched on the trigger._

_She stared into the long and dark insides of the gun, hidden somewhere in there was a bullet that will end all her life, "I'm not Layla," she didn't know if she was frozen from the cold or from the fear._

"_IM NOT STUPID," his violent screaming made Lucy shield her eyes away from him. With the opening of her eyelids once more, she notice a mirror was placed in front of her. Lucy was wearing the same dress her mother wore the day she had died. Lucy was mortified. _What is happening?

"_This is for all the things you didn't give me," he pulled the trigger, the sound of the bullet ringing was the only thing Lucy could hear._

"_NO!"_

_Lucy opened her eyes, she was standing, she was unscathed._

_But she wished she was. Lying in front of her was the slowly dying body of Grey Fullbuster._

"_GREY!" the room turned dark and plain. _Why did he do this?_ She rushed to his side and placed his head on her lap. His eyelids twitched, the floor was pooled with dark blood coming from the side of Grey's stomach, Lucy pressed her hand there to stop the bleeding, and she could feel the pumping of his muscles as the gushed out more blood. "GREY, PLEASE WAKE UP!" she placed her forehead on his. Tears streaming down her face. She was a murderer, even though she didn't wield a weapon, "please you can't leave me like this,"_

_L-u…" Gray's eyes shuddered to open themselves, There were no color in them, she wasn't even sure he could see._

"_Grey?" Lucy looked down on him, _please, I have so much to say to you.

_I l..v..d o.." every word he spoke only brought out more blood._

"_Grey, why"_

_The last bits of air had whispered out of his teeth, the bleeding stooped, and so did his heart beat._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Lucy jolted upright in the bed; her hands were throbbing from gripping at the blanket covers so tightly.

She looked around the room panting heavily, sweat dripping down her brow, _where am I._ She remembered that she was in Grey's house. _It was just a dream._ Her breathing slowly went back normal

She franticly looked around for Grey, he was still curled up on the couch asleep.

Tears started forming in Lucy's eyes, _thank God he's safe._ Lucy got out of the bed and walked over to him.

She touched his shoulder, "Grey? No movement came out of him.

Lucy tried again, this time rubbing his shoulder back and forth, "Grey?

"Nnhmh," Grey turned over, still sound asleep. Lucy watched as his chest lifted and fell with every breath he took.

_I don't want to wake him,_ Lucy laid down on the small couch next to Grey, she had to snuggle up close in his arms in order not to fall off of the couch. _He's warm for an ice wizard._

"Mmnhn," Grey's arms pulled her closer into his chest unconsciously. Lucy closed her eyes and feel asleep the comforting arms of her protector.

**How will things between them change? Will Lucy find out who her murderer is along with his motive? Find out in the next chapter**


	4. Bad Dream Come True

**Hey guys sorry about the wait. I have so many chapters written and all I have to do now is type them up. Honestly, it takes a lot of motivation to do that lol but here you go.**

Grey rolled over in his sleep. _Why is the couch so hard?_ He opened his eyes; he was on the floor of his bedroom_. I was on the couch when I feel asleep_. He looked up at where he thought he was supposed to be sleeping. There laid Lucy, sprawled about the couch sound asleep_. If you wanted the couch so badly, you could have just told me. You didn't have to push me off._

Grey stood up and stretched. His back tightened from sleeping on the ground_. Damn, this is going to be hurting me all day._

He walked over to his kitchen and started to make breakfast for the two of them.

The smell of crackling sausage pleasantly awoke Lucy. She sat up on the couch stretching away her slumber.

Grey could hear her get up. "Good morning sleepy head," he said with every bit of sarcasm he had.

"Good morning," Lucy replied, as if she didn't notice.

"How did you sleep?"

"Terrible"

"What!" Grey turned around from his cooking, "you leave the bed, kick me off the couch to sleep on the floor, and it still wasn't good enough for you."

"Why were you the floor?"

Grey sighed; he knew that taking care of her was going to be too much for him._ I have to protect Lucy; she's counting on me to protect her life. _"Whatever, breakfast is ready."

They both sat down at the table and ate the breakfast in silence.

Once breakfast was done, Grey laid down flat on his bed, trying to stretch out is sore back.

Lucy was rummaging through her dresser, each object that passed her fingers only made her search more desperately. "Where is it?" she threw out all of her clothes on Grey floor, which caught his attention. "Where did it go?"

"What did you lose?" Grey sat up in the bed.

"My book that I was writing," she turned to him, "Grey, I think I left it at the house. Can we go back and get it please?"

"Lucy, we left that place for good, why can't you just start over?"

"I can't, I was so far in this book, rewriting it would just be a waste of time."

"Fine, but we have to hurry," Grey slipped on his shirt, and the twosome left the dormitory.

Grey and Lucy were shocked frozen at what lay before them. Lucy's house, or what was left of it, lay in a pile of burnt ashes. Not a single complete wall was left standing up. Black wood pieces piled up on the ground. Somehow her house was lit aflame last night.

Not a single word departed their lips. _My house is gone, just like in my dream._ Lucy fell to her knees. Not a blink would faze her gaze. _All of my memories are gone._

Grey walked in closer to the debris of the house. He bent down and picked up something from the ashes.

Grey returned to Lucy's side and he handed her the small piece of paper he had found.

On it read: **Clever, running away like that. Don't worry, I'll Find you Lucy Heartfelia.**

"Grey, get me out of here," she quickly rose from the ground; she wrapped her arms around him, burring her face and her hidden tears into his chest, "Please."

"Let's go home, Lucy." He returned her embrace, Anger slowly started to rise within him. _Lucy, no matter what, I won't let this man find you._

Lucy spent most of the time back at the house sitting on the bed. Squeezing the pillow she held closer to herself. Awkward silence wavered trough the room as Grey watched her do nothing. _I'm going to go insane if I don't do something._ Grey stood up _–Crack-_

"AAH!" he winced in pain.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Lucy stood, hoping she could help in any way possible.

"Ya, it's just my back," his hand stretched back to where his body felt the most pain." I slept on the floor last night."

"Please let me help you"

"What," Grey gazed at her in confusion, "how?"

"Lie down on the bed, have your back facing up."

Grey had no choice but to listen, he would do anything at this rate to get his back back to the way it was.

Grey listened to Lucy's command and laid down on the bed like she had asked.

Lucy crawled on after him. She straddled his waist for a better position and started to softly dig her palms into his back. (His shirt is off, C'mon this is Grey were talking about)

He couldn't hide the blushes that crept upon his face. He didn't know what he enjoyed more; the massage he was receiving or the fact that Lucy was sitting on him.

"Oh Lucy, that feels so good." Grey relaxed completely, letting Lucy do her work.

"I'm sorry Grey."

"For what?"

"For pushing you off that couch." A small giggle came out of her.

"Don't worry about it; you must have had a reason for it."

Not another word came from Lucy. They both enjoyed the silence as the massaging continued. Grey never wanted it to end, but all things have to stop eventually.

"It's getting late." She slid off his back, the warmth of her body left with her.

He sighed and as he sat up in his bed "where do you want to sleep tonight? Where ever you want is fine with me."

Lucy started to squirm, "um," there was a pause. She turned away from him in embarrassment, "With you."

"Huh?" Grey was surprised with the answer he heard.

"I don't want to be alone." Grey could tell that saying this out loud was hard for her. "I'm really scared."

"Sure you can Luce," Grey moved in closer. "Was that how I slept on the floor?"

She nodded her face red with embarrassment.

They both got under the covers of the bed. Instinctively, they laid facing away from each other on the opposite sides of the bed. Nothing had even been this awkward between the two of them.

"G-good night Lucy."

"Night Grey."

Grey knew that he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

**What was the mystery behind Lucy's house being burned? Will this man come out of the shadows? Find out in the next chapter…**


	5. Fallen Star

**IV- Yay, its Chapter 5, this is personally my favorite fanfic so far**

**Lucy- Yay! I can't wait.**

**Grey- No, I heard something happens to Lucy in this chapter.**

**Lucy- Wait, what!**

**IV-Well, you'll just have to find out…**

**Lucy- What's going to happen to me!**

The sun shone through the curtains and hit Grey in the face. He groaned as he snuggled deeper into his bed. He would have fallen asleep if something hadn't shifted in his arms.

There lay Lucy. She was spooned inside of Grey's arms. Grey was startled for a moment but relaxed again_. –Sigh- how did it turn out like this._ Grey squeezed her closer to him. He slid his leg over hers, feeling her soft skin on his calves. Her hair smelled of vanilla, witch made him burry his head into her hair_. Lucy, What if this is the last time I can hold you like this._

She let out a pleasant moan. _She is probably going to wake up soon_.

A loud pounding on the door drove them both upwards in bed. Lucy hadn't even realized his snuggling.

A voice sounded through the door. "Hey you two, your master wants to talk with you." It was Audrey's voice. It was loud and awake, witch was unsettling. "He said it was important."

Lucy stood and started scrambling for her clothes for the day. "Thanks Audrey."

"Anytime," and he walked away.

Grey Stumbled out of bed and stretched. He knew he was an ice mage, but without Lucy caressed next to him, he felt really cold.

(*~*~*~*~*~*)

Grey and Lucy stood next to each other in Makarov's office.

"We heard about the burning of you house Lucy."

Lucy and Grey nodded in reply.

Grey could tell that Lucy regretted seeing her house like that. He only wished he could help her more.

"We searched high and low for any evidence, but we couldn't find anything under the ashes. No sign of magic was used; he might not even be a mage. Has anything else happened?"

They both looked to see her answer. Her face was slightly red_. Why would she be embarrassed, is there something she hasn't told me?"_

"Not that I know of." Her shaking hand reached out to Grey's jacket.

"I think it would be safe to have her here at al times and then Grey's house in the night." Master hopped off from where he was sitting and came towards the two mages. "We can't risk anything."

"I agree." Lucy only nodded in approval.

"Lucy, I need to talk to Grey for a moment."

"Yes Master," Lucy opened the door and left. Grey could tell that she was going to stand close to the door.

"You know that you're putting your own life at risk if you stay with her."

Grey nodded.

"You don't have to do this. We have a room her in the basement, she can stay here."

"Gramps." Grey tried to keep his voice calm. He crouched so he could reach the same level as him. "I want Lucy to realize that there is nothing to be afraid of. If you lock her up in that room, she will feel even worse. She scared, and in a way, so am I. I want to stay with her if I can."

Master smiled, "I knew you would say something like that." He patted Grey on the back. "I still think it would be wise to hang out here in the guild."

"Thank you Master. We will." Grey stood and exited through the door.

Lucy was there waiting for him just like he had thought. Her face was red, _was she crying before this?_

"Hey, are you ok Lucy?"

"Ya, I'm fine." Smoothing in her voce proved otherwise.

Grey smiled. "Are you just embarrassed about what happened this morning?"

"No, what happened this morning?"

"Oh nothing," Grey decided to drop it. "Let's go find something for you to do."

"Um, Grey wait."

He turned to find Lucy collapsing into his arms. He could hold them both up so they fell down. Lucy lay in Grey's lap, breathing heavily.

"Lucy, What's wrong!" he put his hand on her head, the little warmth it gave off drove it down to her forehead. It was burning. Lucy's breathing only became deeper.

"Lucy, do you have a fever?"

Lucy couldn't respond, she had to focus on her breathing.

"I guess that's a yes." Grey froze the hairs around her face, anything to keep the fever down.

"Hold on Luce, lets get you back to the dorm."

Grey picked her up; she was lighter in his arms than he thought_. Why do things always have to get worse?_

Grey burst out of the guild doors. He had to find a way to get her to the dorm. He started walking, when he suddenly bumped into a man.

"I'm sorry sir." He went on past him.

"Hey wait a second there." The man started to follow. "She looks bad, want a ride."

"Yes, thank you so much."

The young man led to two to his car. He clamored into the driver's seat. Grey climbed into the passenger seat. He held Lucy in his lap. Her head fell down to his chest. Grey couldn't take his eyes off her. "Hold on, you're going to be ok."

"Grey," her voice was weak and needy."

"Just a little bit longer, ok."

The man looked back on them through the front mirror. His eyes were glued onto the beautiful blond women. "Where are we going?"

"Fairy Tail's dormitory, it's half a mile to the right of that building."

"Got it," The man drove down as fast as he could( but still under the speed limit of coarse)

Not long went by until they reached the dorm.

"Thank you." Grey hurried into the building with Lucy in his arms.

"Take care of her," he rolled up the window. "If you can."

All that was heard was the sound of a car pulling out of the dorm's driveway.

**Grey- OH NO, LUCY'S GOING TO DIE!**

**IV-g=Gez, cool it Grey.**

**Lucy- Ya Grey -cough- I'm just a little sick.**

**Grey-You passed out! D:**

**IV- Will Lucy ever get better? Will Grey Chill and stop over reacting?**

**Grey -Hey!**

**IV-Find out in the next chapter…**


End file.
